Crimson
by Sacredkeybearer66
Summary: Little one shots about Marceline and my OC Luke whenever they see eachother, hangout, and possibly doing other things. Rated T for some stuff, and M for one shots with mature stuff.Alternate Universe
1. Eyes of Crimson

(A/N): this is my first short story ever, so I hope you guys like it, has some parts of refrences to sex, and maybe nudety(not sure)

* * *

><p>Eyes of Crimson<p>

* * *

><p>It was Marceline's last day in Ooo, so I had to go visit her at her house that is in a cave.<p>

I enterd her house, I could see that her bag was open and half full.

She was busy putting the last bit of the stuff she needed for her journey, she wore her regular outfit while holding her umbrella, and her axe-bass was strapped behind her back.

"hey Marceline, I guess today is the day" I said.

"yeah it is almost time for me to leave, have to get an early fresh start on my new adventure" she said as she got what was left of he supplies and zipped up her bag.

"you don't have to leave Marceline, allot of people here respect you" I said.

"I know, but I traveled everywere in Ooo, and I am starting to get bored of this place" she said as she grabbed her stuff and stgepped outside.

"but what about me, do you even care about my feelings?, I can always come with you" I said.

We walked by the cave entrence and she stood there shaking her head.

"that is impossible, now that Finn is married with Bubblegum, and Jake settled down with Lady Rainicorn, your the last noble adventurer, so you cannot leave" she said.

"I know, but before you leave, please stay for awhile, I have some stuff to give you" I said.

I took out a white gold necklace with a white gem on it that had runes on the silver holding it, a silver locket, and a Connection Charm whitch was a star that had black on the inside of the tips, grey inside of the middle, and red near the middle of the star.

"this necklace will protect you from even the most concentrated of light that way you don't have to use your umbrella, this silver locket has a picture of me and you in it that way you can remember all the good times we had" I said.

I then held the Connection Charm and said "this is a Connection Charm, out there somewere are star shaped fruit that represent an unbreakable connection, so as long as friends and loved ones have thier oun shaped like the fruit, there is nothing that can drive you apart" I said.

I put all of these into her right hand, but I kept my right hand there and looked into her red eyes that were astonishing.

"I care about you Marceline, and I can't bear to see you sad or hurt, I love you and from the first day I saw you I knew you were someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with" I said.

She was speachless, but after some seconds she smiled seducivly and had a look of yearning, longing, and passion in her eyes.

"well before I leave, let's have some fun...fun,fun,fun" she said as her head got closer to mine while cocking a few times a bit.

Without another word she grabbed my hand and flew into her house and into her bedroom, were she let go and I fell on her bed.

"Marceline, what the heck are you trying to do?" I asked.

She gigled evily and said "you will see soon enough" then kissed me.

"is she trying to...ah shit this is not going to end up well for me" I thought.

She kept on kissing me despite my attepmts at stopping her "this does not feel right Marceline" I said.

"I haven't done it in a long time Luke, might as well have at least one special night before leaving" she said before hissing seducivly.

"uh Marceline...I think you left your oven on, I mean...um...your bra is showing" I said.

She hmphed and said "funny I wasn't wearing a bra today".

"I just made this woule time more awkward..." I thought.

Through all this I had butterflys in my stomach, and I was shaking a bit.

"nervous are we, well don't worry it will come naturally" she said as she came closer.

"shit, I think I am screwed right about now" I thought as she took off her boots and blue jeans.

Suddenly she got even closer to me and laid a hand on my crotch, I then was blushing heavily.

She kissed me a couple of more times and I wasn't nervous anymore, her skin was cold, yet the inside of her mouth was still warm.

"well it is her last day here, and I do love her, so I guess it's my duty to make it as memorable as possible" I thought.

I held her waist with one of my arms, she was a bit surprised but my smile ensured I was ready.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it was before it was over, but it felt like an enterity, but it didn't matter to me anyways.<p>

I cold still feel a hint of pain from my neck, were the fresh bite marks from her fangs drew blood from me, but I didn't care.

Marceline was laying right by me with a smile on her face, her lips a bit stained from my blood.

"you know I had a crush on you as well, but I was just to stubborn to admit it" she said admittingly.

"what we did Marceline, it was...wonderful" I said.

"I know, but it is now midday and I should have left hours ago" she said as she got up from bed.

"but wait Marceline, is it really nessesary for you to leave?" I said while starting to get up from bed.

"yes it is my love, I made you into a vampire in case it takes me longer then a humen life time to be back" she said as she dressed.

"I just don't get why you have to leave, everyone here will miss you" I said.

"I know...that is why I only told my closest of friends, but for now it is time to make my leave" she said as she brabbed her bag and slung her bass guitar on her back after she was fully dressed.

I wanted to respond back, but I chouldn't.

After she put the necklace I gave her around her neck, and looped the chain from her Companion Charm I made her on one of her pant loops, she turned around and put one of her feet on the bed, and I looked into her beautiful crimson eyes.

She then put one of her fingers on my lips and said "shhhh, I said I will be back and that is a promise I will keep, but for now you need your rest so...sleep" and then waved one of her hands in front of me.

Suddenly I felt really tired, and my eyelids started to get heavy, before I fell back into bed with my eyes closed, the last thing I saw was Marceline blowing me a kiss, then starting to leave.

* * *

><p>I bolted right up from her bed later on and I saw she was gone, I quickly got dressed and slightly opened the blast window, there was now a sunset outside, I then closed it.<p>

I looked at myself, for some reason I still had humen skin, and hair, but instead of grey eyes they were now a bit darker, and the bite mark was still there.

I got my swords and backpack and left her house, but not before I used a spell to lock the place.

I then neared the enterence of the cave, and I could see the sunset outside.

I went to one of my belt loops and grabbed my Connection Charm, whitch was black on the tips, grey in the middle, and white on the inside.

Before I walked away from the cave, I thought of Marceline and how beautiful she is, and I smiled when I remembered her beautiful crimson eyes.


	2. Crimson Salvation

(A/N): this is a second short story in my short story collection called Crimson, this part was inspired by the song Tourniquet by Evenescence.

A tourniquet is a constricting or compressing device used to control vain and artery circulation to an extremity for a period of time, so basicly it is a covering(one part sealed or no parts sealed for limbs taped and a compressed gas source to control blood flow.

Well anyways this is one of the stories rated M for blood, violence, and gore.

* * *

><p>I am on a tower floor after a deadly fight with a past lover, I can feel the cold stone below me.<p>

My blood is pouring from my wounds, which were left open by garlic butter, and I am sitting in a pool of it feeling regreat and betrayal from the past.

I can feel myself becoming weaker by loss of blood, and I am still screaming from the pain of the garlic's savage sting.

I am wondering if he is coming, or am I too lost to be saved?

"Luke please come to bring me salvation!" I thought.

But does he remember me?, or have I been lost for to long?

"is he on the other side of this wall?, or has he forgotten me?" I thought.

The garlic's sting have caused me to stay on this floor, and I am afraid I am to weak to stand.

I am still wondering if I am to lost to be saved, or is he on his way to do so?

The stone walls still surround me, and stains of my oun blood are on me as I am still on the floor.

"when will he come to bring me salvation instead of death?" I thought.

My wounds are about ready to make me beg for death, and for my soul to be casted out of this shell I have been living in for so long.

Suddenly though, I could hear the sounds of battle, and it raises my hopes up to a level I thought I never would have again.

Then the wooden door to the tower is smashed into splinters and I could see Luke now surrounded in black aura with dragon wings on his back, his nails were now razor sharp claws, and he was wearing demon armor as Demonic Vengence was now a two hander, he was in his demon form.

He was holding a battered, bruised, and bleeding mark in his left hand, whitch an evil snarl and pure hatred in his eyes.

Mark was trying to get out of Luke's demon powered grip, but it was useless for him to try.

Despite my wounds, I was able to stand up with some difficulty, I then giggle evily, but soon turns into full blown evil laughter.

"please Luke, let me go" Mark pleaded, but all Luke did was slam him against the tower wall.

"it is useless to even try Mark, he won't listen to anyone he hates in his current state, and you should have died by my hand while you had the chance because it would have been less painfull then Luke is about to do to you" I said.

"you had the chance to leave Ooo and never return as well, but now your only escape is a slow and painful death!" I said.

Then Luke drives Mark through with his sword, brackes both of his arms, stabs him through the heart, and splits him in half horizontaly.

I couldn't stand anymore because I was so weak, but as I started to fall Luke catches me and uses a spell to close my wounds and heal me.

When I looked back at him, he was back to his normal self wearig his white t-shirt, sky blue jean shorts, and white and grey shoes, but also was wearing his metal wristbands, black on his left, white on his right, and both of his swords sheathes with the swords in them on his back.

"Marceline, are you allright?" he asked.

"yes since you came and rescued me, but I was worried that I would not see you again" I said.

"it's allright, I will always be around to protect you when you can't protect yourself, and I love you to much to forget about you" he said.

"Luke, I was honestly scared that Mark was going to rape me, or just leave me to die in this castle, but I always thought I would be saved before any of that would happen" I said.

"we both share a special bond between each other Marceline, not just emotionally, but mentally as well, and no matter what happens, I will always be with you every step of the way of your long life" he said.

He picked me up bridal style and that is when I kissed him not just for his oun comfort, but my oun as well.

He then gains his angel wings and flys out of the tower, leaving behind the bloody massacre back there and in the past.

I was scared before he came to my rescue but now I felt happy.

I thought my life would have came to end, and that I would beg for death.

Liquid crimson was something I thought I would get salvation from, but Luke saved me.

Instead now, I am heading to a bright and wonderful future, with Luke who I left in Ooo for a new adventure.

In that time though I learned what I was searching for all along was in front of me, it was Luke, who love with all of my undead heart.


End file.
